Omake Wars!
by sickness-kun
Summary: A story where me, and hopefully some fans, write random omake's for my Naruto stories, or any Naruto story really! Rated M just in case of language or omake based lemons!


**AN:Alright! This is the first chapter of the Omake Wars series. I'll be uploading various omake's here and I expect some input from you fans too! I don't care how bad you think your omake is, it'll still be fun! I'll rate it 'M', y'know, just in case. Anyway, be sure to send in your omake and tell me what story it takes place in, and what chapter!**

**Omake #1, by Sickness-kun  
**

**Story: Last Battle (My very first, and extremely horrible, fanfic)  
**

**Chapter: 1  
**

****It had just begun, but it was already the fiercest battle either of them had experienced. Although he wouldn't admit it, Sasuke did feel proud of his former team mate. As he had explained during their first great battle, the best of ninja's don't need to talk to each other because they can read each others thoughts and feelings through their fists. He knew that Naruto was no longer the annoying child he once knew, but this sense of pride would not deter his intentions. Konoha had to go down.

"Naruto! This is a battle you can not win! You won't even be able to put a scratch on my forehead!" he said with a smug look on his face. However his old companion did not respond. Naruto just stood there, in his sage mode, waiting for the next move. Suddenly the pride left Sasuke, he felt that Naruto was looking down on him. He released his mangekyou sharingan and charged a chidori. "It's over...Naruto" Sasuke said with a bitter sad tone to his voice. He then plunged the chidori into the water, causing the electricity to spread out towards Naruto. The young sage just disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Tch...a a clone? Where is h..." Naruto burst out from the water beneath Sasuke, his punch connecting to the jaw.

"FALCON PAWNCH!" Naruto yelled as his fist connected to Sasuke's jaw.

The Uchiha looked stunned. Sure the attack had caught him off guard, but what did Naruto say?

The blonde was standing on the water, his fists up and a smile on his face. "YES!" he exclaimed randomly.

"What?" Sasuke said, confused beyond all understanding.

"Show me your moves!" Naruto said as he shifted on his feet.

Sasuke must have taken that as a challenge because he pulled out his sword and rushed at the blonde. "Take this!" he exclaimed as he slashed at his former friend, who did a jumping flip over him.

Naruto landed gracefully on the water and turned to the back of the Uchiha. "FALCON KICK!" he exclaimed as he kicked the boy with all his might. A trail of smoke was left behind as Sasuke flew through the air.

'What the fuck are these moves?' Sasgay asked himself as he landed on the wall of a cliff. He send a surge of chakra to his legs and pushed off. His sword, he saw, had been dropped into the water. He then noticed that Naruto seemed to not be paying any attention to him. He was too busy saying 'YES!' to himself. 'I could take him out with a chidori,' the Uchiha thought 'but it'd be so much more satisfying to actually hit him with my fist!' And then it was decided. Sasuke sailed through the air at a high speed, aiming straight for Naruto. The two collided and water spalshed everywhere.

Sasuke was the first to get up. He looked towards where his former friend was and stared. The blonde was rubbing his head as he gut up, but something still felt off to Sasuke.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha and felt a rumble in his stomach. It's needless to say Sasuke was shocked when Naruto took a big breath in and he was drawn into it. What shocked him even more was the fact that Naruto had swallowed him whole and then spit him out.

"How the fu-" he began, but was startled to see Naruto standing there, only with a completely new look. He now was wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it. Not only that, but his hair was jet black and h haired a pair of sharingan eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Sasuke yelled before passing out. Naruto smiled before suddenly disappearing in a cloud of smoke. It was then that another Naruto, the real one, came out and grabbed Sasuke.

"Time to bring you home." he said as he walked off, mentally thanking his favorite video game for giving him such a great idea.

**AN:And that's my first omake! Send yours in soon!**


End file.
